In an existing shielded wire terminal connection structure disclosed in Patent Document 1, a signal conductor connected to an inner conductor terminal is covered with a shielded conductor by way of an insulating inner sheath, and an outer conductor terminal is connected to a terminal of a shielded electric wire in which an outer periphery of the shielded conductor is covered with an insulating outer sheath.
The existing shielded wire terminal connection structure has a wire barrel made up of a pair of crimping pieces used for crimping an exposed shielded wire (a conductor) of the shielded wire terminal to an external conductor terminal by means of nipping. Processes for crimping a shielded wire by means of the crimping pieces of the wire barrel are as follows.
First, as shown in FIG. 6(a), a crimper 40 is placed above a wire barrel 26 loaded with a shielded wire 10, and an anvil 42 is situated below the wire barrel 26. During crimping work, the crimper 40 for use with a wire barrel is lowered from the position above the wire barrel 26 loaded with the shielded wire 10. Thereupon, a left-side crimping piece 30b in the drawing first contacts a die internal wall surface 76 that is a shallower pocket of the crimper 40, commencing to become curved inwardly along the die inner wall surface 76. The crimper 40 goes on to descend further, whereupon a right-side crimping piece 30a contacts a die inner wall surface 80 that is a deeper pocket of the crimper 40. The crimping piece 30a also commences to become curved inwardly along the die inner wall surface 80 in the same manner as does the left-side crimping piece 30b. 
The wire barrel 26 loaded with the shielded wire 10 is then nipped between the anvil 42 situated below the wire barrel 26 and the crimper 40. As shown in FIG. 6(b), extremities of the respective crimping pieces 30a and 30b get to a protrusion 78 near a center axis of the crimper 40, thereby enwrapping the shielded wire 10.
As shown in FIG. 6(c), the extremity of the left-side crimping piece 30b of the wire barrel 26 first commenced to become curved is guided downwards by the protrusion 78 situated near the center of the crimper 40. Furthermore, the extremity of the right-side crimping piece 30a later commenced to become curved bends so as to lie on the left-side crimping piece 30b. The crimper 40 further goes on to descend, whereupon the extremities of the crimping pieces 30a and 30b reached the protrusion 78 near the center of the crimper 40 goes on to further experience flexion without involvement of a collision.
In relation to the wire barrel 26, the crimping piece 30b bent along the die inner wall surface 76 with a shallow pocket in the crimper 40 gets into a position below the crimping piece 30a on the other side, whereby the extremity of the right-side crimping piece 30a of the drawing is nipped and held down between the extremity of the crimping piece 30b bent from the left and the protrusion 78 of the crimper 40, as shown in FIG. 6(c) and FIG. 6(d). The extremity of the crimping piece 30a is at this time held down in a direction designated by arrow 62 shown in FIG. 6(b).
The crimper 40 further goes on to descend, and the extremity of the left-side crimping piece 30b gets into a position below the right-side crimping piece 30a in correction with the wire barrel 26, as shown in FIG. 6(d). Thus, the extremity of the right-side crimping piece 30a uniformly comes to lie over the left-side crimping piece 30b from the right and left sides. Finally, as shown in FIG. 6(e), the crimping pieces are bent evenly to both sides. Thus, it is possible to achieve the shielded wire terminal connection structure in a superior crimp state free from a misalignment between the center of the shielded wire and the signal conductor.